


Joie de Vivre

by Parrot_Assbutt



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mild sensuality, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrot_Assbutt/pseuds/Parrot_Assbutt
Summary: According to Wikipedia, “joie de vivre” is “…a French phrase often used in English to express a cheerful enjoyment of life”.(Cross-posted from my tumblr)





	Joie de Vivre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conversekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/gifts).

When Joie flicked his eyes open it was still dark outside. Well, dark if you excluded the occasional headlights from cars driving past. A cool breeze drifted through the open window, downright freezing in comparison to the previous day’s sweltering heat. He looked over at the clock. 4:25. At least it was a Saturday; he could sleep in to make up for it. Clumsily, he felt around Henry for the covers. Finding only Henry’s undershirt, lightly damp with sweat, the sheets having been kicked to the floor, Joie sighed through his nose. It was too early for this. He shivered and scooted closer to his husband’s warmth, chest pressed to his back, an arm draped lazily around his waist.

Henry, still asleep, sighed and rolled over onto his back. His hand came to rest right over Joie’s arm; Joie chose to believe it was intentional, and pressed soft kisses to the crook of his neck. The steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath and light musk of night sweat and nicotine left Joie’s brain in a fuzzy, adoring haze. He needed a smoke, he decided. He slipped carefully away from Henry and fumbled around the nightstand.

Slipping a cigarette from Henry’s pack, Joie propped himself up a bit on the pillows and took a heavy drag, tracing designs in the smoke cloud with his eyes. The clock now read 4:49. The sun would rise soon, later coming the heat of the day. Irritation flashed across his face; he never looked forward to the stifling heat. Joie took a few more puffs, burning the cigarette down to an even half, and extinguished it. A hefty exhale and he stretched, arms thrown over his head, joints popping and smoke leaving his mouth like a waking dragon, and he stilled again. He supposed he could get up now. Part of him wanted to brew a fresh cup of coffee and sit by the open window, taking in the relative peace (it was as peaceful as one could get in the city) of the morning.

Henry shifted, bringing Joie out of his train of thought. What had he been thinking? He could never resist the opportunity for Henry cuddles, even if Henry was still asleep. Joie snaked back into his spot under Henry’s arm, smiling in silent glee as he felt his husband pull him closer. The day could wait a bit longer to begin. He ran a hand over Henry’s chest, feeling his skin, twirling the curled wisps of hair in his fingers. Their shared warmth pulled him back into drowsiness, and Joie nuzzled his face against Henry as he was lulled back to sleep.


End file.
